A Different Kind Of Life
by BashfulC
Summary: What would happen if Kimberly was also put up for adoption when she was a little. Her initial's would be K.A.S. for one.......


Another posted fic, yea ****

Another posted fic, yea!!! I have to inform you that I do not own the rangers, I do own Leslie Scott, Luke Scott, Keith Hart, and Amy Morgan. I wrote this after eating a bag of Cheetos and watching _It Takes Two_ for about the billionth time. I just love those twins! Anyway, If you think this is a little weird, then let me know. (But I'm a weird person so…) All Comments and Flames welcome. I suck at typing, so if you find any boo-boos please ignore them, (Unless there really bad.). And last but not least if you want a sequel or somthin let me know!! Now on with the fic!

__

A New Family

.

Amy Morgan glanced at the young girl next to her. It was a real shame. Kimberly Hart was a very bright, sweet child. She was only four years old, but she was more mature than most five year olds Amy knew. She couldn't understand how her biological parents could have given her up for adoption just because she was so small. *Life is cruel sometimes. Hopefully this new family will be the family that is right for her.* was her thought as she drove down Bradford road. 

Kim, as she liked to be called, had been hopping from family to family ever since she had been put up for adoption. When she was three, her Biological parents had realized that she was going to be short and they put her up for adoption. Kimberly had been put into Amy's care when she was in the orphanage. As her social worker, she had gotten to know the young girl very well, and she had tried to do her very best in getting her good foster parents. The last couple, however had not been what she had heard them to be. They had used the kids as workers at there buisness, so they wouldn't have to pay other people to do it. She was very glad she had gotten Kimberly out when she did. Now, she was bringing her to her new (and hopefully last) foster family. 

According to the file she had on them, the Scott's had three other kids two boys and a girl, the girl's name was Leslie, and she was six years old, the oldest. Next came Jason who, like Kim, was four. He was the middle child. Last was Luke, who was only one and three months. The parents were Sarah and Jack. Sarah was head nurse at Angel Grove Memorial, the hospital nearby. Jack was the chief of the Angel Grove Police force. Both were known for their charity work in the community. She had a good feeling about this family. She just knew they were the family for Kim. 

Jason Scott was practicing the moves he had learned in Karate class in his bedroom, when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He ran to his bedroom window, jumped onto his desk chair, and looked at the new girl who his parents said he had to treat like a sister since she was going to live with them. He was surprised to see a girl about his age with light brown hair and he thought light brown eyes they looked almost hazel, caring a pink and lavender grown-up backpack. He didn't know many kids who were strong enough to carry a big grownup backpack. That was a good sign he decided. She might be fun to play with, and he could show her some martial arts. He jumped down from the chair that he was on and ran downstairs to meet the newest member of his family. 

When he got outside he saw her smiling shyly at his parents, while they talked to the lady who had brought her. He walked up to her and said shyly "Hi, I'm Jason." She looked at him then started to giggle and said "Hi-Hi! I'm Kimberly, but every one calls me Kim." He stared at her for a few minutes studying her more closely. Her hair was even longer than his sisters. His sister's hair reached a little below her shoulders, but Kim's reached all the way past her waist! He now saw that her eyes were light brown, big and seemed shine with happiness. He smiled. He liked her. She seemed nice. 

Kimberly looked at the people who were supposed to be her new foster parents, and realized she liked them. The seemed really nice and had a homey way about them. She was surprised when a well built boy about her age, with medium brown hair and dark, chocolite brown eyes came up to her said "Hi, I'm Jason." She looked at him for a second and then for some reason she started to giggle. She replied "Hi-Hi! I'm Kimberly, but every one calls me Kim" She saw him study her for a few minutes and then he smiled. She smiled back "Kim, I want you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Scott, their going to be your new foster parents, okay?" Amy got Kimberly's attention, and introduced her to the Scott's. Kim smile grew. She was going to like it here, she just knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two hours later, Kimberly had been shown her new room and her stuff had been unpacked and put away. She was lying on her new bed when she heard the doorbell ring. She hopped off the bed and ran to the window, which had a window seat. She looked outside and saw three kids who appeared to be her and Jason's age walk into the house after Leslie had invited them in. She went to the door to her bedroom and peeked at the kids as they ran past her room and knocked on Jason's door she listened to Jason and the kids when he opened the door. 

"Is she here? Is she nice? What's she like?" asked a young African American in black shorts and a multicolored shirt. He had short black hair and cole brown eye's "I think it's so cool that your going to have another sister, what's she like?" asked a girl who appeared to be Vietnamis in a pair of white short's and a yellow shirt. Her hair reached the middle of her back and was jett-black. She had slanted brown eyes that held a tint of mystery in them. " How old is she?" asked a young boy with dirty blonde hair, pale blue eyes and wearing a pair of Blue overalls over a blue and white stripped shirt. Perched on his nose were a pair of black framed glass'. Jason just looked at them in amusement as he caught a glance of Kim peeking out the door to her bedroom, which was right next to his. "Why don't you ask her yourselves she's right behind ya" she giggled as she opened the door all the way and saw their expressions. "I'm four, like Jason., I like to think I'm nice, and I like Gymnastics, a little bit of martial arts and playing outside." She answered there questions, and then said " Come on in." The others looked at each other as she walked into her room and then followed.

Jason looked at Kimberly and then turned to his friends. "Guys I want you to meet Kimberly," he turned to Kim "Kim I want you to meet my best friends, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and last but not least my best friend since I was an infant, according to mom and dad at least, William Cranston." He said pointing to each as he said their name. "Salutations! And just so you are aware I prefer to be called Billy." Billy said, looking at her. Kim looked at them and felt as if she was finally home. 

__

Seven months later

"Okay this is going to be a little hard but try this." Jason told Kim then performed a kick. Kim wasn't paying attention though. "Come on Kim, your belt test is in three weeks, concentrate!" Zack called from Billy's front porch. Kim shook her head and replied "I can't concentrate, at least not right now." Kim looked at them and said "I need to tell you something" she headed for the porch and sat down on the porch swing. " Jase last night I went downstairs to get a glass of water for my throat, when I heard mom and dad talking," Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy all looked at her. She took a deep breathe "it seems as if I'm being adopted. But there moving to Seattle, so I'm leaving. Jase mom was crying. Dad was on the verge of crying." Kimberly's eyes clouded with tears "I don't want to leave! I like it here! I'm happy here!" Jason stood up "no! You can't leave! You're my sister they can't take you away!" Jason ran down the porch stairs crying and ran home. "Jason!" Billy yelled. He turned to Kim. "They can't take you away! They can't!" he ran inside his house. Zack and Trini looked at Kim and both took off running to there own homes. Kim sniffled. She was going to miss them so much. She looked at Billy's house and walked home.

"Mom! Where are you?!" Jason yelled. "Jason don't yell so loudly I'm right here." Sarah Scott said as she walked into the kitchen. She took one look at her son and exclaimed "Jason! What on earth is wrong?" she walked over to him. "Is it true? Is Kim going away? Tell me!" Sarah flinched. She hated having to tell him this, but she decided it was time to tell them all. She stood up and called out "Leslie! Luke get your tushes in here!" Kim came sniffling into the kitchen just as Leslie came into the kitchen with Luke trying to squirm his way out of his older sister's grasp. "What is it?" Leslie said while dumping Luke into his mothers lap. Sarah looked at Kim and said "I've got news. Kimberly you know that family, the Oliver's, who you meet?" Kim nodded. "Well they've decided to adopt you." She turned to the other kids and said "The only bad thing about this is that the Oliver's are moving to Seattle, Washington, and Kim will no longer be in Angel Grove. Now Jason," turning to her oldest son, "how did you know Kim was leaving?" Kim spoke up "I told him. I heard you and dad talking about it last night." Sarah smiled gently. "Alright why don't you all go and play, I've got to cook dinner." After the kids were out of the room, Sarah sat down and cried uncontrollably. 

Jack Scott had not been having a good day and everyone could tell. He walked around in a daze and rarely spoke. Usually he would be yelling order's left and right, but today he just sat in his office looking at the family portrait. It had been taken at the canyon. Sarah was sitting on a concrete seat at the edge of the canyon. Jack was standing slightly to the right and behind Sarah. In Sarah's lap was Luke, and Leslie was sitting on the ground between Kim who was on her right and Jason to her left. All were smiling brightly but Kim was smiling the hardest of all. He was shook out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in." he called out softly. The door opened and in walked Lt. Matthew Oliver, Kim's soon to be new dad. "Yes, can I help you?" Jack said barely conceling his anger. Matthew took a deep breathe. "Well were all wondering what was wrong, sir. If I may, your not acting like yourself." Jack stared at him open mouthed. "You have the audicy to come and ask me what's wrong? You know exactly what's wrong Leutenint. Your adopting Kimberly and I'm losing my daughter." By know his voice had risen and time had halted in the office, as everyone was listening to the conversation. "Me and Sarah had been planning on adopting Kimberly officially when you and you wife decided to adopt Kimberly yourself. She may not be my biological daughter but I love her just the same. Now get out" Jack sat down and Matthew walked out the door. 

Matthew Oliver was a very sensible man but right now he was confused beyond belief. He walked inside his house and was greeted by his son Tommy. While Tommy babbled on and on about the day, Matt thought about how he and his wife had adopted Tommy, when he was 2 months old. He thought about Tommy's real parents. *What if they came back and wanted Tommy? Would he be able to give him away?* Matt shuddered. He now knew how Jack felt. "There you are. The papers for the adoption came today. All we have to do is sign them, send them to city hall and pick up Kimberly. Wait a minute, your not happy. What's wrong?" Janice Oliver said. She was happy about the adoption he could tell. He hated to tell her what he was thinking but he had no choice, she could be very persistant. "Honey, I've been thinking. Maybe we shouldn't adopt Kimberly." Janice looked at him shocked and said "Why not?" he looked her in the eyes and said "The Scott's were planning on adopting Kimberly themselves, and Kimberly obviasly loves them. I think it would be better if she stayed with them." Janice looked at he husband and said "if they were planning on adopting Kimberly why didn't they do it? I know why your doing this. Your trying to suck up to your boss. Well I won't have it! Were adopting Kimberly and that's that!" Matt looked at Tommy who was sitting at the kitchen table and playing with some race cars. He smiled and turned to his wife "I'm not trying to suck up to Chief Scott. Think about it like this: what if Tommy's biological parents came and wanted Tommy back? Can you honestly tell me you would give him back?" Janice stood frozen. That was a question she didn't want to answer. "It's the same with Kimberly. We love Tommy like our own son and the Scott's love Kimberly like they're own daughter. I would never be able to give Tommy away and it's killing the Scott's to have to give Kim away. They'll probably feel as if there daughter has died if we take her." Janice looked at Matt with tears in her eyes. She sniffled. "Your right. You just reminded me why I married you. You have a very big heart. You can never see someone in pain and not do something to help." She went and got an envelope and said "Lets give these to Kimberly's true parents"

The Scott's were watching a movie when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kimberly, Jason, and Leslie all yelled in unision. Kimberly reached the door first and called out "who is it?" in a sing song voice. "Tommy and my parents" answered a kids voice. Then another voice, and adults voice, said "It's the Oliver's we need to talk to your parents." Kim looked at Jason and Leslie both of whom were staring at the ground. She opened the door and said "Come in." Jack walked into the front hall and said grimly "Come in." he walked into the family room and said "Now what can we do for you?" Matt looked at Tommy and said "I started thinking after our conversation and I realized I knew what your going threw. One of mine and my wife's only fears is that Tommy's biological parents would one day come and take him back. It's unbearable for us to think of a life without Tommy. He's our son. Flesh, blood, and bone doesn't matter. And I realized you felt the exact same way about Kimberly. So were not adopting her. You are. Her true parents are." Jack and Sarah looked at the Olivers stunned. "She's your daughter. These were going to be the adoption papers for a Kimberly Oliver. We had them changed, quite easily, to adoption papers for a Kimberly Scott." He slide the papers across the table "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line and she's yours forever." He took out a pen and held it out to the Scott's. Jack took it shakily and signed his name and handed the pen to his wife who signed the paper with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. Suddenly Kimberly was in the arms of her mom. Saying "I love you mommy. I love you daddy." She turned to Jason who was standing confused and told him "I'm not leaving! Mommy and daddy adopted me! I'm staying!" Jason let out a loud whoop of delight and joined his sister and parenets in a family hug. Jack looked at the Oliver's and then at Kim "You will never be an Oliver. And for that, I'm grateful."

__

17 years later

Kimberly and Tommy were strolling along the beach. They had just had a romantic dinner and were very happy and content. Suddenly Tommy turned to Kimberly and looked down at her. "Kim I knew since the day I first met you that you were my soul mate. Whenever I'm with you I feel as if I'm finally whole. I lost you once, I will not lose you again." Kim smiled up at him "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not leaving you ever again. I learned my lesson the first time." Tommy looked her in the eye and then dropped to one knee.

"Kimberly, I've been waiting for six years for this day and I knew it would come. Even after the letter. I love you and I want grow old with you." He pulled out a stunning ring with a diamond surrounded by little Amethyst Cranes. She stared at Tommy in joy as he asked "Kimberly Anne Scott will you marry me?" Kimberly looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes and whispered "yes Thomas Jordan Oliver, I'll marry you." Tommy shakily put the ring on her finger and then gave her a passionate kiss.

__

Ten months later, February 14, 2000

"Are you ready?" Kim looked at her father and smiled. "More than you could know." She took his hand. "Then lets get you married." She smiled. Kimberly looked at her soon to be husband as she walked down the aisle. She then looked at her mom and her soon to be parents in law, and smiled. Sitting with her family was her biological parents. She had gotten the nerve to try to find them and tell them she was getting married. Even though she was mad at them, she wanted them there for her wedding. She smiled at her biological older brother and at her 'twin' brother Jason. Jason was Tommy's best man and Keith was an usher. She finally reached the alter and looked at Tommy. She was happy and that's all that counted. "We are gathered her today to join Kimberly Scott and Tommy Oliver in holy matrimony." Kim vagualy heard the paster say as she thought about the most special person in the room besides Tommy. She looked at all the bridesmaids who were off to the side. Yup. If it weren't for Amy Morgan she never would've met her soul mate. She remembered what Amy had told her right before she had walked down the aisle. _Kimberly you are a very special woman, and I am so proud of you_. _You have grown up so much, and you are like a daughter to me. You always have been. I could tell when I left you with the Scott's that they would love and cherish you and I was right. The little girl I left has grown into a beautiful, caring, loving woman and I hope that I helped you become the person you are now. Good Luck in your married life. _Kim smiled. Amy was right. As she gazed up at Tommy she knew Amy would be hearing from them again. They were planning on adopting a child in about seven months. A thought occurred to Kim as she looked at her mother, father, Janice and Matt, and she had to stifle a laugh. Dad said I would never be an Oliver……


End file.
